


I’m Sorry, Tony

by RandomFanfictions



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Get ready for this to be irrelevant as soon as the movies come out, Hurt Peter Parker, I rewatched the IW trailers and I’m Not Okay, Infinity War, Iron!Dad, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Quill and Peter Parker are best friends and you can rip that idea away from my cold dead hands, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanfictions/pseuds/RandomFanfictions
Summary: Based on tumblr post by @/starkwest in which Peter is the one in the Iron-Man suit getting beat up by Thanos in the first Infinity War trailer——“I’m sorry, Tony, I’m so sorry”“No kid, you’re going to be fine”His faceplate lifts and he’s exiting the suit so he can get closer to the teen. He knows he can’t last much longer, but Tony will be damned if in his last however-long-he-stays-standing, he won’t be there comforting that kid.“I’m sorry, Tony” he repeats“There’s nothing to be sorry for, you did good”“No” he says in grim expression “I’m sorry for this”





	I’m Sorry, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Y’ALL I AM NOT OKAY I SAW THE TV SPOT WHERE PETER FALLS OFF THAT FRICKEN SPACE SHIP AND TONY IS FLYING AFTER IT AND W H Y DO THEY PLAY MY WMOTIONS LIKE THAT
> 
>  **IMPORTANT** I wrote a lot of this before the newer trailers came out and now they showed us how certain scenes happened like Peter getting off of the bus but that was too much work to change so if it doesn’t follow exactly, it’s bc it’s all off of what _I_ think would’ve happened. I did add a lot that did happen in the trailers bc i had extra time and just needed stuff that was super heavy angst

When Peter woke up this morning, he did not expect a lot of things. 

When he woke up, he thought he would eat some breakfast, get on the bus, go to school, and maybe do some crime fighting afterwards. Instead, he only made it halfway through the bus ride before his spidey senses went on high alert.

For the past couple of days, he’s had a dull ache in the back of his head, but he assumed it was just something like not sleeping enough or not drinking enough water. 

He did not expect a giant alien whatever the hell that was just floating in the middle of the sky. 

He also did not expect to be getting a text from Mr. Stark directly, needing him to get to the coordinates he sent, ASAP.

Well today would be interesting.

On the bright side, he decided to wear his suit under his clothes for some random reason and now he is silently thanking whatever god was out there for it. Everyone was gawking at the weird float-y ring thing, causing all of the teenagers to migrate to one side of the bus, watching what was outside the windows. Ned covered for him as he removed his sweater and jeans and jumped from an opened window. 

He placed his mask on and held onto the side of the bus, trying to find the perfect spot to jump to. He looked at his web launchers to check how much fluid they had out of pure instinct and made a jump to begin swinging away.

He had to stop a couple times to check how far he was but Karen helped a lot with that, telling him which way to turn and where a short cut would be. It was only fifteen minutes he found himself standing in front of an old beat down building. Before he could open them, they flung open, revealing a stressed out Tony Stark who immediately pulled the teen inside and shut the door.

“Wha-what’s happening?” He asked, pulling up his mask, slightly out of breath

Instantly, Mr. Stark had slid a metal briefcase against the cold tile floor, identical to the one that held the first suit the man made for Peter. 

“Put it on, I need you out there on evacuation duty and I don’t trust you with that flimsy spandex” the man turned his back and began walking away, holding an old looking flip-phone “I need to make a call, but when I come back, you need to be suited up and ready”

The kid discards his mask to better see, tossing it on the floor. He opens up the briefcase and out comes the iron-spider suit that the billionaire had first shown him right after Toomes. The suit felt foreign in his hands. As soon as he made a move to pull it out of its container, the suit had deconstructed itself, building back up onto Peter himself, just like Mister Starks’s bleeding edge armor. 

When the suit had fully been applied, Karen’s cool voice welcomed him, announcing that she had successfully transferred to the new suit model, however she would still operate on the older suit of required.

“Woah” he whispered under his breath, staring down at his hands. He made a move to remove the new mask that built itself onto him, just to see how it would feel like, but it came off just as easy as the fabric one did. Quickly he stuffs good ol’ Original mask #1 into the briefcase and grabs the new and improved mask #2 to hold onto until he’s out battling. 

For the first time, he notices three other figures. They seem to have noticed him too at the same time, and he decides to walk over. He reaches their group and their muttering halts, all to stare down at the 15 year old (My birthday is next month, okay, I’m practically 16) while he awkwardly extends a hand for someone to shake. The first person who grabs his hand, he realizes, is Bruce Banner. For a second, the room around him seems to disappear as he internally starts screaming from meeting his favorite scientist. 

“Wow you are a..a literal child” he says, looking down at the teenager

“Yo-You’re Bruce Banner— _The_ Bruce Banner” he says airly

“Oh uh, you recognize me?” The man pulls his hand away, painfully aware of his own existence 

“Recognize..? I’ve read all your work on gamma radiation! Anything you’ve done that I could get my hands on, I just—Dr. Banner, it’s an honor to meet you, sir” Peter takes a step backwards, remembering that other people do in fact exist “Oh, I’m Peter by the way”

The tallest of the two unnamed males speaks up “Dr. Strange”

“Oh so we’re going by our made up names...in that case, I am Spider-Man” 

“No that’s—oh sure” he sighs

“What kind of name is Spider-Man? Do you have six other legs we can’t see?” the last of the three had spoken up

The vigilante laughed “uh, no. It’s um, I got my abilities from a radioactive spider actually” 

“I’m Wong” he says, shaking his hand 

Before Peter has a chance to respond, Mr. Stark walks over, clapping a hand to his shoulder and starting to walk out the doors. “I’m glad you’ve all met, but we have an entire universe to save now”

——————

If he was going to be honest with you right now, this was 100% _not_ where he wanted to be. One second, he was clearing out a building, the next he was desperately holding onto one of those weird ring spaceship things as it flew to outer space. 

There was a little kid wandering around with no parents in sight and it had reminded Peter of his last self, like when he had gone to the Stark expo after begging and pleading his Uncle and Aunt for tickets. They didn’t get to go to any of the events where Tony Stark would be there, it was too much money and as it was, they could barely make ends meet, but he was still happy nonetheless. Well, until things went wrong and there were evil robots...? Pretty sure they were robots. He remembered that he could’ve gotten completely destroyed by one walking right up to him as he stood frozen in fear, and all he did was raise up a hand, mimicking Iron-Man’s repulsors while wearing an Iron-Man helmet Uncle Ben bought him. Luckily the real deal Tony Stark flew in just in time to save him. 

As he recalled the memory, he wondered if this kid would grow up just like himself. Peter hopes not. When he had picked up the kid, he had climbed on top of the ring-ship to see if there could be any other small children nearby, but that’s when the ship started flying. 

It had gone up so fast, he had no time to jump. Before he knew it, he was almost out of the atmosphere in only a few seconds. The ship had slown down a fraction when they were far enough from the earth and Peter could feel a panic attack coming. 

“Kid—Hey kid, where are—an’t see you” Mr. Stark”s voice cuts in and out with the poor connection to the comms, but he sounds frantic 

“I-I’m up” he says, not daring to look down

“What does that—Still can’t—you”

“See the ship in the sky”

“Don’t f—ing tell m-“

“I’m up here”

Peter could barely hear his mentor curse out ‘shit!’ Before he lost connection completely with him. 

Great. 

_Now_ was the time to freak out. 

He dumbly decided to look down, bad idea. Everything was so far away and he could hear his own words coming back to mock him. ‘I’m not a big fan of heights’ he had told Karen when she asked why he was hesitating at Washington. Well looks like he hasn’t grown out of that fear just yet. 

His breathing was fast and hard. Not only was he panicking, but the lack of oxygen made it harder for him to try and lie to himself that ‘you can breathe just fine, relax Parker’. The kid pulled off his mask, everything was so fuzzy and Karen had began counting how long he had before he would inevitably freeze in space because conveniently enough, his suit couldn’t handle more than 30 minutes tops in deep space and it was really freaking him out. The only thing the mask did was keep the ice from growing on his face, but he'd rather have that then Karen counting down ominously any day.

In the distance, barely over the loud rumble of the ship’s engine, he could hear what sounded like Mister Stark’s thrusters. It must just be his own mind though, Mr. Stark wouldn’t come out here for him. This was the end and it was all because he stood on the wrong object. 

His life flashed before his eyes, he could see his parents, uncle Ben, aunt May, MJ, Ned. Bits of memories came back and forth, and next thing he knew it, he couldn’t hold on anymore. His grip slackened and Peter was falling.

He was cold, and his breathing didn't feel right. It took so much energy for his brain to form thoughts around the haze, but Peter definitely knew was falling and that he would be dead before he even hit the ground. 

He felt guilty, he would never get to tell MJ everything he wanted to say, or watch Star Wars with Ned again. Never even get to taste Aunt May's _terrible_ meatloaf or hang out in Mr. Stark's lab again.

Now, it was getting so much harder to think. It was so cold. His face had turned blue and he struggled to open his eyes one last time to watch the stars. 

It was something Ben had done with him when he was little and having bad nights.

_"Hey Peter, you see that big group of stars over there" Uncle Ben whispered, leaning closer to the six year old and pointing outwards at the sky_

_"Yeah?" he sniffled_

_"That's called the Little Dipper" he wraps an arm around the boy, pulling him closer to keep him warm while the chilly wind of New York brushed by_

_Peter remained silent, waiting for his uncle to continue_

_"When I was your age, my grandpa died. I was really sad, but my mom told me something and it made me feel better. She told me that when someone you love goes away, they come back as a star, to watch over us all"_

_The little boy could feel his eyes begin to tear up again. "I miss mommy and daddy" he whimpers_

_"I know, I miss them too, but they're still here" the older man allows the kid to lean his head on him "They're still here, and even if you don't see them in the day, don't worry because they will still be there at night" he whispers, and slowly, the kid's tears stop._

_Eight years later, Peter brought May up to the rooftop of their apartment just as Ben had done for him, and told her the same thing._

_"They always watch us from the stars" he whispers, trying his hardest not to cry_

_"I know they are" she hugs him tightly_

__

Right before everything goes black, he wonders softly to himself if he would become another star too.

\----

"-eter...Peter! _Peter!_ " someone was shaking his by the shoulders and his eyelids flew open and he sat straight up, coughing.

"Oh thank God..." Tony Stark slumps back in relief 

"Where--are--we?" he asks between coughs, his body obviously deprived of air and trying to fix itself

"We are wherever that ship thing was trying to go. Kid, you didn't have your mask on and this was the closest place we could get. Don't ever do that to me again, Pete. I already have heart issues and it wouldn't be so great if I died in the middle of this war" 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark"

"Oh for the love of-call me Tony already"

"I'm sorry, Tony"

The coughing had subsided at this point and the teenager took a look around his surroundings. Everything had some sort of orange-y color to it, it reminded him of Mars, but he knew it would be impossible to breathe oxygen on Mars

"Wait, how am I-oxygen-it-wh" 

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering about too, but if you really think about it, this is the most normal thing that has happened all day so its better to just not dwell too much on it." the man paused "I think it's a planet Thanos colonized or something, but this area here is pretty deserted."

"I can help fight-"

"Oh no you're not. You almost died like, two minutes ago. I'm not letting that happen again. You are putting on that mask and I am flying you straight back to Queens" 

Great, now Mr- _Tony_ -was sending him home all because of a wrong place, wrong time kind of interaction with a spaceship.

They were about to start arguing, but another spacecraft had landed. Well, not exactly _landed_ per se, but more like, kept flying incredibly fast even as it his the floor and had kinda left a trail behind them until the friction of the ground slowed it down enough to stop.

It went right through where the two had been sitting only seconds ago before Peter's spidey sense kicked in and he threw them both back just in time.

A sudden burst of adrenaline passed through the two and they stood, armed and ready for attack. The door opened and a thin layer of fog and dust had been brought up, barely being able to hide the first figure that emerged. 

Tony fired up his repulsor, waiting to see who it was before taking a shot, and Peter waited patiently to count how many more were coming out. Soon, the silhouette came closer and they stiffened.

"Man of Iron!" the voice boomed. The billionaire was so tense, he immediately shot before he fully processed the words "Hey! I suppose I got a haircut, but if you hated it that much, you could've said something before attacking me!" he raised his arms 

"Jesus Christ, Thor, you scared the shit out of me" the man's body slackened.

Slowly, eight others emerged one by one through the door. 

"Stark, I'd like you to meet my team, the Revengers" the god of thunder announced, gesturing to the group of people wondering what to do

Immediately, the tallest one in the back had shoved his way forward, "Stark?! As in..Tony Stark?" the man was a full grown adult, but he seemed to bounce with excitement almost with a Peter Parker-esque sense that made him seem like a kid "Oh, dude, you became a superhero? Man that's so cool"

**[author here: when Peter Quill left earth, he was old enough to know who Tony Stark was and at that time he was still selling weapons]**

Tony's face plate had been put back down when the ship had landed, but he raised it up once more, turning and meeting the eyes of his protégé, giving him the 'is this really happening' look

"First of all, Re..Revengers, uh, nice name, and who the hell are all of you"

Thor begins talking, but the guy who totally fangirled about the billionaire spoke over him.

"Well, _they_ over there, those guys are the Revengers. My team are the Guardians of the Galaxy. That's Rocket, Groot, Mantis, Gamora, Drax, and I'm Star-Lord, AKA Peter" he finishes, pointing at each member of his crew, which included (in order) a raccoon holding a giant gun, some teenaged tree guy, an alien girl with large dark brown eyes and antennas, another alien girl, this time green, and a slightly less green alien dude with purple marking across his bare torso.

Okay, so his name was Peter too, that makes the whole 'super excited thing' make a lot more sense. It must also be a trait in Peters to have really cheesy names, but that's a topic for another day.

"Your name is Peter? I'm Peter too!" the vigilante cries out, also removing the mask that he had put back on when the ship emerged.

"No way, high five!" they practically run to each other, trying to make the most epic high five but only succeeding in looking like a pair of dorks.

"Okay, wrap it up, I need information" Tony makes a gesture with his hands and Adult Peter Star-Prince guy speaks up 

"Oh, so I'm assuming that since you know Thunder storm here, that you're also after Thanos? Yeah, We've been keeping tabs on everything but it looks like he's managed to get everything he needs and well, lets just say that a dance off won't save the galaxy this time" 

A few members of his own team chuckled, aside Dracks (Drags? Draks? The green one with the purple tattoo things who has no shirt) who was howling with laughter.

Thor butts into the conversation, walking close to the billionaire "Yes, we used to work together" the god claps a hand to his shoulder "Ah, Stark, I have the greatest news! My brother has now joined our side in defeating Thanos" 

For the first time, both Tony and Peter (the lovable puppy eyed teenaged mutant ninja spider one) noticed Loki. His head perked up, but more like he had been trying to hide and just got exposed, which is probably what happened. It did look like he was trying to use this one woman with black armor and a blue cape, as a shield.

"Oh uh, hello" he waves, slowly backing away into ship again. "It's nice to see you again, Stark, but I should probably-"

"Brother, get over here, I must prove that we are all friends now"

"Do we really have to?" he asks, obviously wishing to be anywhere but here right now

"Yes, now hurry up"

The woman Loki was trying to hide behind earlier snickers. "Best listen to sparkles over there" 

"Oh ha-ha. Never letting me live that one down, are we"

Tony looks up "Sparkles?"

"Yeah, I think it suits him" she smirks and Loki finally makes it over to them. "I'm Valkyrie by the way"

"Thank you Valkyrie, you've just given me another _great_ nickname for my buddy Point Break”

This time, Peter is the one to interrupt the good time. "We're getting off topic, where is Thanos and how can we stop him"

The billionaire appears like he wants to argue, but he, along with everyone else, all seem to go quiet.

\-----

After an hour, the Guardians had explained everything they knew about Thanos, the infinity stones, the places he has colonized, what they think his weakness is and their plan to stop him. It seems like whatever planet they were on, because it definitely wasn't there yesterday, was where Thanos was waiting for the end of the universe. 

Tony was against Peter fighting with them, but there was was a limited number of everyone and the rest of the Avengers and heroes were fighting back on Earth and they needed as many people fighting as possible.

"Where's a hulk when you need one" the man muttered under his breath

"We dropped him off because he wanted nothing to do with fighting and though he would be better at researching" Gamora filled in

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me"

They had all gotten back into the ship, the raccoon guy..Rocket? Yeah that was probably his name, but anyways, he had taken a particular interest in Tony and his bleeding edge armor. 

"So the plan" Star-Lord starts "Get as close as you can to Thanos and take the stones off. As long as he's got those things on, we can't touch him."

"And he can spawn enemies from the other places he's already conquered so we also need some of us to take care of that" Valkyrie reminds everyone

The teenager nods his head "Sounds like a good plan"

"Everyone agree?" Drax (Drax with an x as Mantis had so kindly informed them)

"Yep"

"Mhm"

"All good"

"I am Groot"

"Simple enough"

"Agreed"

Everyone let out their own versions of agreement, however Tony didn't say anything. 

"Stark?" Thor nudged him slightly and he looked around the room, appalled.

"Whats wrong Mr. Stark?"

"Does he really have to fight? I mean, I get we need him, but he's a _kid_ some experience with villains, just not ones as big as this.”

Yeah, that is true, Peter was severely under prepared for this, but he still had _some_ experience with stuff. After all, he had to scale the Washington Monument, saved his friends, had an entire warehouse dropped on him, fought with a full grown man with advanced technology that was extremely fatal right after said warehouse dropped on him and survived. Oh, there was also an airplane he had steered from the _**outside**_ and crashed into the beach sometime during that story, and did he ever mention that he didn't have anything except his first version of webshooters, the extremely terrible and old ones, and a suit that was nothing but sweatpants and a hoodie.

"We'll keep him in the back, he can fight whatever creatures show up and keep them away from us and Thanos" 

He made a sound, but eventually he nodded his head and gave in. It's about time. 

However, when the battle had begun, looks like no one had anticipated the number of..of _things_ were coming from almost no where. Peter's been keeping count of every one he kills because no matter how much he hates it and had promised to himself that he would never, they wouldn't stop until they did die. If they passed out, seconds later they were up again and it was so bad. 

They must've only expected like, 20 of these guys, there are at least 100 in his field of view and wow this is _so_ cool and exhausting at the same time. 

**\----**

After a while, it became hard to breathe again, except this time, his lungs burned from overexertion rather than lack of oxygen. Peter had been fight and fighting and _fighting_ and everything hurt all over. Countless bruises had already blossomed, barely being hidden by the Iron-Spider armor he wore and he had no doubt sprained his right ankle and left arm from the way he had been landing and contorting his body away from attacks. He had no idea how long they've been fighting, at the very least it would be five hours, but it felt like twenty years. His muscles ached and he was getting a little dizzy from it all. 

****

However, Thanos looked like he hadn't even started. He had conjured up enemies from seemingly no where, and it was Spider-Man's job to keep those guys away from the others so they could fight that ugly dried raisin. It was so tiring, when he thought he took care of them all, several hundred more showed up to fight. 

****

It was hard to keep going, even now, but Peter never wavered. Never stopped for a second, not even to catch his breath.

****

Not until he saw Iron-Man going face to face with Thanos and watched in horror as Tony dropped like a fly midair and didn't get back up. 

****

_Something was wrong._

****

A rush of adrenaline filled the young teenager as he fought the monsters around him faster than he had before, not even bothering to make stupid quips or act like his usual self. He just needed to get out of wherever he was, lure them all far enough away that they wouldn't notice when or where he left. Next thing he knew it, he was running so fast he hadn't registered it. Peter had stayed far away from the fight, but not he wished he were already there.

****

When he reached his mentor, he was still lying on the ground, the kid had no idea if he was okay or not. 

****

"Kar-Karen, see if you can contact Friday, patch me through he-he's not responding" Peter had to keep his head level, but this was terrifying

****

What felt like an eternity which was only a few seconds, Tony came to. The teen came to the conclusion that he had only knocked himself out while trying to beat on the titan. 

****

"Kid, why are-you can't be here" Tony said, already picking himself back up and readying himself for flight. 

****

"I'm staying and I'm fighting, you need me here more than over there. Those ugly animals don't even know I'm gone and if they come back, I can take care of them fast enough" he bit back

****

Before the man could argue, he had already put himself in the middle of the battle.

****

"Hey Thanos, anyone ever tell you that you look like a moldy prune?" he shouted, aiming a web for his face

****

"Peter _get back here NOW!_ " he could hear Tony shouting, but he didn't care. Someone had laughed 

****

"I was thinking more like a day old raisin, but I could see prunes too" Peter Quill joked 

****

"I had the same idea, just wasn't sure if anyone had said it though" Spider-Man was now within 20 feet of the great big purple giant and the titan looked mildly annoyed "It must be because we're both Peter. Same name.." 

****

"Same brain" Star-Lord finished, dodging whatever the hell just came at him

****

Peter was now within 5 feet, and he had just realized this is the closest anyone has ever gotten to Thanos, which sounds like both a good thing and a bad thing right now. Bad, well because this guy wanted to destroy the whole universe and literally didn't have to do anything but sit and sometimes move the gauntlet on his hand to match the strength of everyone currently fighting. Good, because now he was too distracted by Thor, Star-Lord and Iron-Man (who was still trying to get him to leave) who were all flying right at his face. 

****

The teenager decided that now might be his only opportunity to possibly take a stone. He might not make it to the end of the fight with the amount of energy he was burning up. Before his body gives up on himself, he might as well do something meaningful, right?

****

Tony must've seen what he was about to do and in seconds, his face was in the lower left hand corner of his vision. "Peter get the _fuck_ away from there this _second_ " his voice was gravely serious.

****

"Karen, mute call"

****

"Peter don't you da-"

****

"Call muted" 

****

His legs burned, they hurt so bad and he wanted to sleep forever, but he ran even harder. Peter lunged and got a hold of the gauntlet, Using all of his strength to peel off at least one of the stones. This had been their mission all along: To keep the stones away from Thanos or to take them off one by one to make him lose his power. Except what Peter was doing wasn't really the mission, more like a suicide mission if anything.

****

He could feel one of them begin to come off, it was green, the Time Stone, the one that Doctor Strange had worn before Thanos had captured him and ripped it away, casting the man to the side to be taken care of in the most gruesome of ways. Before he could pluck it off, the titan had taken notice.

****

He looked surprised, but then rage filled his face in an instant. This was the first time he had stood up since they had started this war. 

****

Pain shot throughout his body, burning, stinging pain that _hurt_ so bad. He was on his back, being crushed into the floor. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe again. Thanos was choking him, not even bothering to spawn something to do it.

****

No, he was angry. How dare he even try to remove the stone. Thanos wanted to kill the fifteen year old himself.

****

"PETER" 

****

His ears were ringing. 

****

_"PETER"_

****

Nothing was making sense. 

****

Black was inching around his eyesight and he vaguely wondered what was causing it. 

****

He was close to passing out, he knew it. The part of his brain still functioning knew he wasn't making it out of this. His ribs were definitely broken and he knew that they were in bits and pieces that were tearing him apart from the inside out, making him bleed internally. He couldn't take in any air either, something was making sure of that, and there was a heavy pressure keeping him on the floor. 

****

" _ **PETER!**_ " 

****

Tony watched in horror as Spider-Man was thrown to the floor. The idiot kid trying to be a self sacrificing savior landing hard on the ground. He had shouted his name, but it did nothing. The Iron-Man suit could barely hold onto itself, taking hit after hit after hit. The billionaire was so badly injured, he had no idea how much longer he would last, but even so, he had sprung into action. 

****

He screamed himself hoarse calling the kid's name, his suit telling him that the kid was unresponsive. Fear flooded through his veins and he let his emotions guide him to his actions. Before he knew it, he had began shooting at Thanos, trying to do something, _anything_ to let the kid go. For the first few blows, the titan did nothing. For a second, he thought he might've missed. 

****

But as he kept going, Thanos turned around, loosening his grip on Peter and had given one swift punch, throwing Iron-Man down to the ground. it seemed like it was nothing, that what Tony did did not help at all, but it was apparently all Spider-Man needed before he had thrown Thanos off of himself. 

****

The movement was so unexpected, it threw the titan off balance. 

****

The kid looked around, knowing that someone had done something to save him, his brain was just too foggy to know _who_ though, but then he laid eyes on his mentor, laying in a crater on the floor similar, to the giant one Peter had created when he was thrown to the ground.

****

Peter had known that Tony wouldn't last much longer like this. He had only joined the fight minutes ago, but he could see that Iron-Man kept getting hit, too tired to try and dodge anymore. The man was just hanging onto life and it was clear as day that he wouldn't be going on like this for much longer. 

****

Star-Lord had gained Thanos's attention, allowing him to begin attacking elsewhere. Tony had pulled himself back up and flew over to Peter who collapsed as soon as he wasn't in mortal danger.

****

“I’m sorry, Tony, I’m so sorry” 

****

“No kid, you’re going to be fine” 

****

His faceplate lifts and he’s exiting the suit so he can get closer to the teen. Friday announces that he has severe lacerations, a concussion, severe bruising, and needs medical attention ASAP if he wants to see tomorrow, but Tony will be damned if in his last however long he stays standing, he won’t be there comforting that kid.

****

Except it’s exactly what Peter wants. 

****

Tony pulls of the Iron-Spider mask, and has his suit remove itself to better inspect his injuries.

****

“I’m sorry, Tony” he repeats

****

He looks into his mentor's eyes, there are dark blue bags under them, his face has several bruises and has a split lip that is still bleeding. Peter had to do something. He knew that he could last so much longer than the man all thanks to his healing factor. Punch him senseless and a few minutes later, he would be fine to do it over again.

****

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, you did good”

****

He couldn't watch another parental figure die, not again if he had any say in it. He would fight, fight until his arms are weak and he can't stand up. He'll fight until he can't anymore and keep going after that. He won't let someone else he cares about die if he can do anything about it.

****

“No” he says in grim expression. Tony is confused and he searches Peter's deep chocolate eyes that hold too much sorrow for a 15 year old child for answers. “I’m sorry for this” 

****

Peter pushes the man off of himself, wincing as he hits the ground so easily. Tony's eyes shift to something close to grief, but the teenager refuses to believe it. He pins the billionaire to the floor, grabbing hold of the bracelet around his wrist that calls the Iron-Man suit to grow onto his body. Any injury visible was now covered and he knew he needed to put Tony somewhere where he wouldn't come back out to fight. 

****

"What the hell are you doing kid, get that thing off of you now!" The man looks like he's about to have a panic attack. Part of the teen feels guilty, but he knows that he would rather feel guilty now than to grieve later.

****

“I’m sorry, I just-I need you to stay alive"

****

Peter picks up the older man with such swiftness, he's not sure if it was the suit or himself that carried all the weight. It didn't matter, but what did matter was that he took him back to where they had met the Guardians and the Revengers. Peter Quill had entrusted the password to lock it down and start it up so it seemed a safe place to store Tony until this mess was over. (He might've only told him the password because they were both named Peter and after talking for a little bit, they knew that they both had lost their parents and second father figure and were not even fully human but who cares)

****

"Kid you better get out of that suit this second or I'll-"

****

He isn't paying attention, he has the face plate lift and types in a password. He's about to leave, but something is holding him back

****

"Peter, please. Look at me!" his voice isn't angry anymore. It's pleading. 

****

"You always try to save me, Mr. Stark, now its time for me to save you. I'm sorry" the faceplate closes and he twists, allowing the billionaire's hand to fall. The door closes and The teenager flies off, leaving Tony to a front row showing of a movie he doesn't ever want to watch.

There's nothing left to do except try and figure something out. Tony runs around wildly, there has to be some way to get the stupid thing to work. No way in ever living hell is he going to let _his kid_ run off and play a hero he shouldn’t have to be.

He felt sick and his hand shook when he tried figuring some way to hot wire the thing. His breathing was coming too fast and his chest felt tight. A dizziness tinged the edges of his vision, but he can”t be having one of these right now. He can’t - he needs to get out of here. 

It made it so much harder to work when practically his entire self was shaking from nerves. Knees wanting to colapse on themselves and hands not willing to work. God it was so frustrating.

Tong kept looking back up to watch what hpwas happening, making him feel both better and worse knowing Peter was alive but still going fist to fist with Thanos. This kid is literally going to kill him one day. 

Finally, he managed to get the engine to start and he could’ve cried right then and there. Now all he had to do was figure out how to drive the spaceship and then figure out the weapon system on it. He stole another glance back up and, that was a bad idea. Very very very bad idea. 

Okay, saying he was going fist to fist with Thanos that first time might’ve been a slight exaggeration, but now he was literally fighting Thanos, actual fist to fist. Worst part was that everyone else seemed to be down. The kid was the only one doing anything and right now he was getting the brunt of the blow. It was hard to watch, but he never once took his eyes off of the teenager even through all the punches and kicks and whatever else the titan was using.

This made him work faster, finding a way to begin flying. As he got closer to the pair, he watches in horror as Peter raises and arm to try and block some of a hit, but instead gets knocked clean off his feet. It looked like there was some blood coming out one of the arms, but the billionaire was determined to believe it’s all in his head. 

Quickly, he figures out how to start shooting, it gives everyone enough time as a distraction and they all get back up to fight again. 

However, this time, Peter is the bait, and they use him to get to the gauntlet. 

He tries to help as much as he can. 

————

They beat him. No one knows how but they did it. Tony lands the ship runs out to see everyone. It looks like they’ve all collapsed from either pain or relief, it only took 12 hours to finally get rid of that giant oaf after all.

Peter Parker is the only one standing upright and he walks uncertainly to his mentor. He lifts the faceplate and begins to have the suit remove itself, fully expecting some long winded lecture, but instead he gets a hug. 

Tony could yell and scream and jump up and down until he lost all breath and his voice wouldn’t work about how worried he was, but instead he reached in for a hug, something to remind him that Peter is here, alive, and _tangible_. 

“I’m so sorry, Tony” he hears the kid’s voice crack and he knows that he’s about to cry

“I’m sorry too, buddy” he holds him tighter and now he wished he would’ve done this a lot sooner. 

A few more seconds pass by and Peter mumbles something

“Speak up, kiddo, I couldn’t hear you”

“Can se sit down somewhere, I feel..feel dizzy” his words slur slightly at the end and the man instantly remembers that the vigilante was the main punching bag

“Shit, oh my God let’s get you checked out”

He pulls away from the hug and sees dried blood in numerous spots. He could already tell that if it weren’t for that miracle ability known as a healing factor, Peter would’ve been dead a hundred times over. 

“Let’s get you some bandages, yeah?”

“Mhm” the rush of adrenaline had finakky keg and now he was more tired than ever. “Mr. Stark? I-I mean Tony..”

“Yeah” 

“Are you hurt?”

They were sitting in the ship and he was checking all injuries Peter had sustained and he just started _laughing_. Poor kid holds the weight of the world on his own shoulders, plays punching bag for an intergalactic war lord, and tries saving one of the last parental figures he has, but no, he’s worried if Tony’s hurt. 

It’s a slap in the face sometimes too, how young and innocent the kid is.

“I think I’ll be okay. I don’t feel very good, but you took all the hits I was supposed to get. You saved me”

“I shouldn’t have taken your suit”

“It’s okay, I know what you were trying to do, but please for the love of Jesus, i have told you many times but you never seem to get it, if you keep doing this to me I’m going to die from a heart attack”

This seemed to draw a smile from the 15 year old’s face

“I’m sorry, Tony” he says again, but this time, they’re not in the middle of a battleground, there’s no evil tyrant, and they’re both smiling. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Peter Parker” he ruffles his hair and for the first time ever, he feels like things might be okay at the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> O O F THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE SO LET IT NE KNOWN, HERE ON APRIL 22, THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS SINCE JANUARY BUT MY FIRST DRAFT WAS DELETED AND I DIDNT EANT TO WRITE IT ANYMORE BUT IW COMES OUT NEXT WEEK.
> 
> also sorry, I keep italicizkng everything and adding so many parentheses lol and I’m half asleep writing this so sorry again for any mistakes, I just needed this out and into the world as soon as possible


End file.
